The Strength of Nakama
by Morak120
Summary: Luffy has always dreamed to become King of the Pirates, but what will happen when he sees that there are more important things than just that?.. Even more important than his precious straw hat! slight LuNa until Much later on in the story. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The start of a journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

It was a calm, bright and sunny morning in the East blue. The ocean was calm, and the breeze was soothing.

This was the perfect opportunity for a certain orange haired woman.

There she was, wearing a white dress with red frills as she gazed out the window of the cruise ship. While she didnt exactly stand out, that didnt mean she wasn't catching the eyes of many men.

She had a slim yet curvy figure, alluring dark brown eyes, and her orange colored hair that reached just passed her shoulders.

"Miss."

The orange haired woman was snapped out of her gaze when she turned, to see a man standing only a couple feet, putting his hand out. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

The young woman, in fact, had no interest in dancing. However, she needed to keep her act up. So all she did was give an accepting smile, then took his hand.

Then, just as they were about to dance...

"PIRATES!"

Just as the sailor rushed in to say that, the ship began to shake from cannon shots just barely missing the ship. If it were from a navy ship, it would've been seen as warning shots.

But if it was pirates.. Then they simply missed.

Everyone began to scream and run around in panic, unsure of what to do.

This, was the young woman's chance. She backed against the wall as she watched everyone run around with their heads cut off.

She then smirks, her ideas coming to fruition.

_'Yes..! A pirate ship? Just my luck!'_

The orange haired woman then sighed slightly, as she then realized something.

_'Wait... I can't exactly steal from this ship if pirates are here..'_

She then rushed out of the ship's interior, and got out to the deck, managing to slip past the pirate crew. "Ah well.." She then tore off her dress, revealing a blue shirt, and slightly baggy black pants. She then put on a black bandanna.

The orange haired woman then smirks "Guess I'll make do with what I got." She then jumps onto one of the many ropes connecting the pirate ship with the cruise ship, then makes her way over.

She then looks up at the flag for the ship, and instantly recognizes it. "Hmm.. The Alvida pirates, huh?.."

She then sighs as she hops onto the ship deck "Not exactly a great group of pirates in the money department.."

"Hey, who're you!"

The young woman jumps slightly as she looks over to see one of the crew mates, rushing at her with a sword. "You're not part of this cre- EUGH!... Aha.." The man collapses to the ground, after getting a swift kick to the groin by the orange haired woman.

She then chuckles "Alright, time to loot this hell hole."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the cruise ship, a young man with purple hair was sighing lowly, as he pushed a rather heavy barrel through the halls of the ship. "How did I get stuck in this mess..?"

He then scratched his head "I don't even wanna be a pirate..!"

The young man then face-planted on the barrel as he pushed it. "Maybe I'm destined for failure..."

"Oi! Coby!"

He jumped slightly as he saw three of his 'fellow' crew mates, walk up. The big one with the bandanna chuckles "What's wrong? Not hiding away, while we do all the work, are ya?"

The boy known as Coby panics slightly "N-No! D-Don't be ridiculous!" He then looked down at the barrel "I-I was just pushing this wine barrel was all..!"

The second one, wearing a green shirt, and was the thinnest of the three smirked "Oh yeah? Well, why don't we help ya? I mean after all, we're just _so_ thirsty from the job."

Before Coby could say anything, the smallest one, with the tattoo on his face chuckled "Don't tell anyone, brat!"

The largest pirate lifted the barrel and put it right side up, chuckling all the while "Ooh! It's a heavy one! There's gotta be a ton of wine in there!"

He then lifted his fists up "Time to burst this bad boy ope- Huh..?"

The lid of the barrel tore open as the big pirate got a swift punch to the jaw, by a man with a straw hat, and was instantly knocked out.

The straw hat man sighed as he rubbed his neck "So fuckin' loud.."

The two other pirate's look at him in shock, as the black haired man looks around "..'s there any food around here?"

He then blinked as he heard swords unsheathed, then looked over to see the two other pirates with their swords pointed right at him. "You're fucking dead for doing that to our Nakama!"

They both swing their swords at the boy, only for him to shatter the swords with two swift punches, then sweep kicks them both in the neck, knocking them unconscious.

The straw hat wearing man yawned slightly "God.. I hate loud people when I first wake up.."

Coby backs up slightly, shaking in fear of the man who just took down three of his crew mates. "W.. Who are you..?"

The black haired man's eyebrows rose slightly, then looked over at the young boy.

"Name's Monkey D. Luffy.. There any meat around here?"

* * *

The orange haired woman laughed silently as she got back onto the cruise ship, satisfied with her findings.

_'Yosh... Another million Berries.'_

She then looked up at the sky "Hm.. I should clear out of here soon.. Before the pirates take notice.."

A smile then crept onto her face "I'm so close.. I can almost taste freedom.."

The young woman then shook her head "No.. Can't think about that when I'm on the job.."

She then looked back at the pirate ship, trying to hold back a laugh.

She smirked as a chuckle escaped from her lips. "Those idiots.. They didn't even know that they were being robbed blind..!"

"Oh really?"

The young woman's eyes widen greatly, as she turns her head, seeing the large mass of flesh herself, Alvida.

She glared down at the young woman with a sick glare and a smile showing all of her aggravation. "Well.. Guess we gotta do something about that..!"

Alvida then swung her mace down to her side, showing killing intent. "Any last words, bitch?"

The orange haired girl's mouth slowly open, being caught did not bode well at all. So, the only thing she could do.

Was scream.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Luffy was happily stuffing his face. Making sure nothing was left in the kitchen meat-wise.

He then sighed loudly as he rubbed his stomach "That is _so_ much better.."

Luffy then turned over to Coby, who was just staring down at his feet in silence. "So, let me get this straight.. You were _forced _to join this gang of pirates?"

Coby nodded to this "Yeah.."

The straw hat wearing man put his finger to his forehead, thinking about everything Coby had told him earlier. "...You do know you could just leave.. Right?"

The purple haired boy blinks at this, then looks at Luffy nervously "N-No I couldn't..! Alvida would have my neck!"

Luffy leaned back in his seat as he stared up at the ceiling "No offense, kid.. But, you aren't exactly a guy worth noting in the pirate world... If you took off when no one's paying attention.. They probably wouldn't care."

Coby's eyes widen slightly at this, then sighs "...Not worth noting..?"

The black haired man looked over at him "Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything. It's just that... Well, what can you do exactly?"

Coby blinked at this, before looking to the side "W-Well.. Um.."

Luffy folded his arms "Can you fire a gun accurately?"

The purple haired boy looked around, avoiding eye contact. "Well, no.. But.."

"Properly wield a sword?"

"N-No.."

"Have any physical strength worth noting?"

"No.."

"Cook?"

"No.."

"Read a map?"

"A.. A little.."

"Have _any_ combat skills?"

"...No.."

Luffy sighed lowly at this "Then.. Besides being a cabin boy.. You aren't worth much to a pirate.."

Coby growled at Luffy. "Well, I don't even wanna be a pirate!"

The straw hat man raised a brow to this "Oh really?"

The purple haired boy stood up from his seat, getting angry from Luffy's berating. "Yeah! I've always wanted to be a Marine captain! To protect the people from scum like you!"

His fists began to shake as he hung his head, gritting his teeth all the while. "I may be small and weak now..! I may not be good enough now..!"

He then grabs Luffy by the collar of his red shirt. "But I'll show you that I _do_ have what it takes!"

It was dead silent, as Luffy just stared at the boy.

He then began chuckling.

Coby blinked at this "W-What's so funny!"

Luffy smiled genuinely "Nothing. I'm glad to hear you got such high goals in mind." He then gives Coby a toothy grin "I got a dream too."

The purple haired boy backs up slightly, letting go of Luffy's shirt. "Y-You do?"

Luffy nodded in confirmation, as his grin only became wider "I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Coby's eyes widen greatly "W-Wha-"

"AHHHH!"

Luffy looks towards the door to the deck, surprised to hear such a high pitched scream. He then chuckles even more "Well.. Looks like I get to have some fun!"

He walks out the door, just in time to see an orange haired woman getting pinned to the wall by a club. The club wielder being Alvida.

Luffy looks up at the walking mountain of flesh "...You causing all this trouble?"

Alvida glared over at the straw hat wearing man "What if I am?"

Without warning, he jumped up, and punched Alvida in the face, sending her back a few feet.

She stared at him with wild eyed "Y.. You WRETCH! Do you have _any_ idea who I am?"

A few of her men show up behind her. "She is the most beautiful woman of the east blue!"

Alvida stands proudly, with her club hanging over her shoulder "That's right!"

There was a long silence on the ship, the orange haired woman staring in disbelief of what she just heard, and Luffy just standing there. "..I don't see it."

They all stare at him in surprise, as the hulking woman growls. "You little bastard! MEN! SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US!"

"YEAHHH!"

They all surround him, giving the straw hat man no way to escape.

The young woman looks in shock as her 'savior' was about to be slaughtered by these cretins.

As they were about to run in, Luffy got into a hunched position, putting his left leg out "Gomu Gomu noo..."

"MUCHI!"

He stretches his leg out, kicking all the pirates surrounding him, and knocking them out instantly.

The orange haired woman and Coby's eyes widen greatly as their jaws drop.

Luffy then notices their expressions "What? I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit."

Alvida growled, baring her teeth "A devil fruit user.."

She then threw her mace down "I wont be taken lightly! DIE!"

The mace made direct contact with Luffy's skull. However, it did nothing to him, as he looks up at her with a deadly smirk "Big mistake.."

He then pulls his fist back "Gomu Gomu no.."

"PISUTORU (Pistol)!"

He drove his fist into Alvida's gut, sending her flying into the distance, until she was out of sight.

Luffy proceeded to wipe some sweat from his brow, chuckling slightly "Man, those guys were weak!"

He then looked over at the young woman "You okay?"

She blinked at this "Huh?" She then nodded "Y-Yeah."

Luffy then smiled slightly, and put out his hand "Name's Luffy. What's yours?"

The young woman looked at his hand in reluctance, she could tell he was a pirate, but she decided to humor him, as she accepted it, and shook it. "Nami.."

He chuckled slightly "Nice to meet ya!"

The straw hat wearing man then turned around "Hope we meet again, Nami." With that, he walked off "Later, Coby!"

Nami blinked at the man's odd behavior, he would go from completely serious, and even a bit wild, to witty, and calm.

She then noticed him sail off on a small boat "Where did he.."

"HEY! HE JUST STOLE OUR CARGO SHIP!"

The sailors ran to the railing of the cruise ship, yelling in aggravation at the Straw hat man.

Nami then sighed at this "Luffy, huh?.."

She then chuckled, as ideas began boiling in her mind. "Can't wait to steal from you..."

* * *

YAY! First chapter is DONE!

I dunno why, but I just had sudden inspiration to write the first chapter earlier than expected!

First time I've ever written about these characters, so.. I hope you like them!

As you can see, I did change up Luffy a bit. He's not an idiot for starters.. Not to say he's exactly smart either.. He's basically average in terms of intelligence.

He's also not constantly be positive. At times he'll actually be an asshole.

Now.. If this feels a bit rushed.. Well its the first chapter, its just to introduce the two main characters! If you couldnt tell it's Luffy and Nami.

Please let me know what you think of it so far!

Later!


	2. Chapter 2 Roronoa Zoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

The black haired boy with the straw hat, stretched his arms as he relaxed on his small boat. He leaned against the railing of the low ship, as he rested his head on his arms.

Luffy then adjusted his hat downwards, causing a shadow to go over his eyes "My dream... I can almost see it.. To be the Kaizoku-ou.."

It had been three days since he was on that cruise ship, two names he remembers especially pop into his mind.

_'Coby... Nami..'_

He shook his head as he chuckled slightly "Ah well, I'm sure I'll meet them both again, someday."

Luffy then felt his stomach growl, and began to grumble "Fuuck.. I'm starving!" He rushed into the only room on the boat, and was relieved to see there was still some food left.

He chomped into an apple as he sat on the front of the boat, a couple others in hand as he stared off into the ocean. "...I need to start finding people to be part of my crew."

As he finished off the apples, he scratched his chin. "As for a boat.. Hmm.. Well I'm sure I'll find a nice big one while I'm finding some great nakama."

He then grinned like a mad men "Once I have the people I need.. It's off to the grand line! I'm getting chills just thinking about it!"

He then folded his arms "I think for starters, I'll find a good first mate.. Preferably one that knows how to fight really well."

_'Maybe.. A swordsmen?'_

The black haired man then blinked as he saw an island appearing in his vision. "Oh? Awesome! A place where I can get more food!"

His eyes then widened slightly as he saw some large blue buildings on the island, just behind the town. "A Marine controlled island.."

Luffy then chuckled "Well, it shouldn't be a problem. After all, they don't know me..."

"Not yet, at least."

* * *

As the ship docked, Luffy tied it up so it wouldnt float away. He then walked into the town, confident he would find someone to join his crew there.

The streets were filled with busy shoppers, hoping to get fresh goods.

Luffy scratched his chin, not exactly used to the amount of people there were out at once.

_'This is nothing like my village..'_

He then caught his eye at a very nice looking pear, as he picked it up, then tossed a coin to the vendor of the fruit.

As he took a bite into the fruit, though, a gust of wind came up from behind the black haired man, sending his straw hat up into the air.

Luffy's eyes widened as he began running after the hat, dropping his snack in the process. "W-Wait!"

A part of him knew he could always just stretch his arm up to grab the hat. However, he was interested in just where the hat would take him.

However, when the hat went past the sun, the shining light flashed the image of Luffy's childhood hero, and best friend into his mind.

_'S.. Shanks..'_

* * *

_Luffy sat, ten years old on a bar stool in Partys bar, admiring his hero, Shanks, who was laughing with all of his crewmates about their latest adventure._

_The black haired boy grinned at the red haired man "Oi oi! Shanks, can I see your hat? It looks cool!"_

_Shanks looked down at the boy with a slight laugh "Sorry, Luffy, but me and this hat have been through way too much for me to let you hold it."_

_Luffy huffed at this as he rested his chin on the bar. "Mehh.. You suck, Shanks."_

_This caused the red haired man to laugh loudly "Hahaha! Man you're such a brat!"_

_Makino laughed slightly as she gave the two a smile "Come now, Shanks-san, leave Luffy-kun alone."_

_Luffy then slammed his hand on the bar counter "I am not a brat! Nor am I a kid! I'm a man dammit!"_

_Shanks, while still smiling, shook his head slightly "Whatever you say, Luffy." He then gives a cup to the boy "Here's some juice."_

_Luffy's eyes light up as he takes the glass "Arigatou!" He then happily begins to drink._

_"BWAHAHA! You are such a kid!"_

_Luffy then growls as he puts the glass aside "God dammit, Shanks!"_

_"Oi.."_

_Everyone looks over to see a group of bandits, slowly walk into the bar. Their leader, wearing a brown cloak, walked over to the bar counter "Miss.. As you can see, we're bandits.. We won't destroy the bar, we just need eight barrels of Sake, and we'll be on our way."_

_Makino gives the bandit leader a reluctant smile "Gomenasai, but we're all out of Sake."_

_The bandit leader raises a brow, clearly unamused. "Ho? But these here pirates are drinking something.. Is it water?"_

_Shanks then sighs loudly "Ah, shit.. Seems like we drank it all."_

_The red haired man then takes hold of a bottle, and holds it out to the leader "You can have this, if you like. It's unopened, so help yoursel-"_

_The shattering of glass could be heard, as Shanks was now covered, in Sake._

_The bandit leader growls at the red haired pirate "I have a bounty of 8,000,000 Berries.. One little bottle won't serve any purpose."_

_Shanks then looks down at the floor "Now, was that really neccessary? You got the floor wet.." He then got down and began picking up the pieces of the broken bottle._

_The bandit leader growled "Whatever, have fun cleaning up the mess. Pirate.." He slammed his sword, shattering everything on the counter, then walked out laughing._

_Shanks just sat there, in a dead silence. Everyone then bursted out laughing, the largest of the pirates has the loudest laugh "He really had you going there, Taichou!"_

_Shanks chuckled in total amusment "Hell yeah, he did!"_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you!"_

_They immediately stopped laughing, then looked over at Luffy, who was shaking in frustration, and confusion. "He insulted you! He started breaking shit! Why didn't you teach him a lesson! If you don't fight back, you aren't a man!"_

_Shanks raised his brow as he sighed "All he did was spill a little Sake, Luffy. That's no reason to start a fight."_

_Luffy looked down, his fists shaking. He then went back to the bar counter, and noticed a strange purple fruit sitting in a chest._

_'Looks good..'_

_Shanks looked over at Makino, thanking her for helping him clean up the Sake. He then looked up to see Luffy stuffing his face "Heheh, really packing it down huh, Luffy?"_

_Luffy didnt pay any mind to Shanks, and only answered with a- "Udasen!"_

_Shanks' chuckling immediately stopped as his eyes widened "Wait.."_

_He then got up and grabbed Luffy by the shoulders "What you just ate.. Did you get that from the box?"_

_Luffy blinked as he swallowed the fruit, before nodding slightly "H.. Ha- WHA?"_

_Shanks immediately picked up Luffy, and flipped him, shaking him "SPIT IT OUT! HURRY DAMMIT!"_

_"SPIT IT OU-"_

_Luffy's legs proceeded to stretch, as his face hit the floor "Ite..! E-Eh..?"_

_He then stretched back to normal as he stared at Shank's wide eyed, who flipped him right side up again. "What you just ate was the Gomu Gomu fruit! It's one of the Devil fruits that turn you into a rubber man!"_

_He then growled "With this, you can never swim again!"_

_Luffy's eyes shrunk at this, swimming was one of his greatest skills, now.. He couldn't even do that. "W-WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

_"YOU FUCKING MORON!"_

* * *

Luffy sighed slightly as he finally caught the straw hat. "Come on.. Don't go running off like that."

He then blinked as he saw a wall, and looked up to see that there were marine buildings behind it. "Hm.. This seems interesting."

He then put the hat back on his head as he grabbed the top of the wall, and stretched up, so he could see over it.

"Eh?.. Who is that..?"

Luffy was shocked to see that, right in the middle of the field, there was a man tied to a post.

The man wore a black bandanna, a white tee-shirt, a green haramaki around his waist, and black pants and shoes.

He had bruises all over him, showing that he's certainly been abused during his time here.

Luffy scratched his chin in slight curiousity "He looks familiar.. Maybe he's just well known, or somethin'.."

He then blinks when he sees a latter hit the wall next to him, and watches a young girl climb up it.

She looks at him, and puts her finger to her mouth, signaling him to not make any noise.

The young girl then hops the wall, and rushes over to the tied up man while holding a bundle in her hands.

The bruised man looks down at her "What do you want, kid..?"

She looks up at him, as if admiring him. "I.. I wanted to give you something to eat, Roronoa-san..!"

The man known as Roronoa just keeps looking at her "Kid.." She unwraps the bundle, showing two rice balls.

She then looks up at him "This is the first time I've cooked, so... I-I hope you like them."

Roronoa looks to the side, then back at the young girl "Listen.. You need to get out of here, alright?"

She then blinks "E-Eh?.. B-But.."

The tied up man then begins to get irritated "I'm serious, kid..! you need to get going..!"

"Now, what's going on here?"

Roronoa's eyes widen as he looks over to see a blonde pompous man in a purple suit walk over, he then looks down at the young girl "Oh? What do we have here? Food?"

He then smirks as he grabs one of the rice balls "Well, don't mind if I do."

She then blinks as she stretches a hand out "W-Wait..!"

The man's eyes widen as he begins spitting it out "What the hell is this! Eugh! That is _way_ too sweet! Rice balls need salt, dammit!"

The young girl's lip begins to quiver, upset that they were considered disgusting "I.. I thought that they wouldn't taste good if.."

The pompous man then smacks the other rice ball out of her hand, and proceeds to stomp it into the ground "This is what trash deserves!"

Her eyes widen as tears begin to build up "W-Wait..! S-Stop..!" She then hangs her head "I.. I put as much effort as I could into those.."

The blonde man then smirks like a total jackass. "Oh, and didnt you read this?" He proceeds to pull a paper out from his jacket "Anyone who helps a prisoner, is to be executed."

The young girl's eyes widen slightly as she looks to the side "Uh.."

He then sighs as he brushes some hair away from his face "Well, because I'm such a kind person.." He then looks at one of the Marines "Throw her out."

The Marine looks at him in shock "W-What?"

The blone man folds his arms "Throw. Her. Out. Or.. Do you want me to get my Father involved?"

The Marine looks visibally disturbed as he shook his head "T-That won't be neccessary, Helmeppo-sama."

Luffy's eyes widen as he sees the young girl fly over her, he then jumps up, and stretches his arms to grab her.

He then hits the ground hard, with her engulfed in his arms so he would take the impact. "You okay?"

She nods at him, a bit shaken up. "H-Hai.. A-Arigatou.."

He lets the young girl go, as he stands up. "Stay here." with that, he hops over the wall, and is relieved to see that the three marines had left.

"Who are you?"

Luffy blinked as he looked over to see Roronoa glaring at him "Don't think I didnt see you, before. Why're you here?"

The black haired man folded his arms "Good question.. I was just wandering, to be honest."

Roronoa then sighed "So after wandering.. You showed up at a Marine headquarters?.."

Luffy nodded to this "Yep." He then walked up to the tied up man "You sure you don't want any help?"

The tied up man looked at Luffy "Nah.. I'm going to show them.. That I'm a survivor.." He then looks down "Only 10 more days... Then I'm outta here.."

Luffy looks at him as his arms stay folded "That right?"

After a moment, Luffy then speaks up again "You wanna join my crew?"

Roronoa raises a brow to this "Eh? Your crew?"

The straw hat wearing man then grins "Yeah! My pirate crew!"

The tied up man then scoffs "No thanks.. I have no interest in joining a gang of criminals."

Luffy ponders at this "Oh yeah? That's a real shame.."

After a long silence, Roronoa begins to speak up "U-Um.. Could you.. Get that?"

Luffy blinked at this, before looking down at the remains of the rice ball "You sure? I mean.. It's kinda nasty, now."

Roronoa nodded "Yeah.. I'm starving."

The straw hat wearing man sighed slightly as he picked up the crushed rice ball, and tossed it into the tied up man's mouth, and he ate it with glee. "Delicious..."

Luffy chuckled slightly at this, before turning around. "Well, maybe I'll see you again. Later, Roronoa." with that, he hopped over the wall.

* * *

"Eh? He really ate it?"

Luffy nodded to the young girl, as they sat outside of her family's resturaunt "Yeah, ate the whole thing."

She then sighed in relief "I'm glad he liked it. I owed it to him."

Luffy smiled slightly "Oh, I'm Luffy."

The young girl then looked at him "I'm Rika, nice to meet you, Luffy-san."

Luffy raised a brow, at a thought that had been bugging him. "I was actually wondering.. Just why did he get arrested?"

Rika's eyes then widen slightly, before looking down. "Helmeppo caused it.. He walked into town, bringing some wild animal with him, claiming it to be his 'pet'.. He busted into our resturant, and demanded food for it. Then, when it tried to attack me.. Roronoa-san knocked it out."

She then looked at Luffy with her eyes filled with admiration. "Then, when that pompous jerk tried to say something to him, he beat the guy up!"

Luffy laughed at this "Sounds like you don't like that guy."

Rika shook her head "I don't.. No one here does.. But we have no choice but to listen to him.. Because his Father is a marine captain."

Luffy nodded at this "That right.."

The young girl looked to the side "Then.. When Helmeppo said he would have us all arrested.. they struck a deal.. So Roronoa-san has to be imprisoned for a month.. It's been 3 weeks since then."

The straw hat wearing man then scratched his chin "So, that's why you tried to give him food.."

Rika looked at Luffy with a bittersweet smile "Y-Yeah.."

"Oi! Server! Free food for me and my friends here!"

Luffy's brows perk upwards as he looks toward the resturant.

_'That guy...'_

* * *

In the resturant, the orange haired girl, named Nami, was trying to eat in peace, when the blonde haired man Helmeppo walked in, and put his feet up on the table as he sat. "Server! Free food for me and my two friends here!"

Nami sighed lowly as the man began laughing.

_'What a dick.. I'm trying to eat here!'_

As she took a sip of Sake, she then smirked subtly.

_'Then.. I'll be looting a certain.. Item.. From the Marine base.'_

Helmeppo then looked to the Marine soldiers "Hmhm.. Zoro is such an idiot.. He believes I'm going to hold my end of the bargain..!"

The blonde smirks as he takes a sip of wine "By this time tomorrow.. He'll have a bullet between his eyes.."

Nami's eyes light up slightly from this, an execution being held? Zoro?

_'Why did he arrest a pirate hunter?'_

"Konoyarou(You bastard).."

Her eyes widen slightly as she sees the very man walk in who had saved her ass only a few days ago.

Luffy growled as he grabbed Helmeppo by the collar of his shirt "So, you're gonna be a fucking coward, huh? Taking back your word, huh?"

Helmeppo's eyes widen as he gets a punch to the face by the straw hat wearing man, then hits the wall. "W-Why you.. Eek..!"

He looks up to see Luffy standing over him, slowly cracking his knuckles as a shadow hovers over his eyes "Scum like you.. Deserve a good beating.."

"M-Matte..!"

Luffy's eyes widen as he gets held back by the woman running the resturant "D-Don't let your anger get the best of you, sir!"

Helmeppo got up, rubbing the side of his face "Why you..! You're going to regret doing that to me!" With that, he ran out of the resturaunt, his Marine bodyguards following suit.

The resturaunt owner sighs as she lets go of Luffy. Who instantly rushes out of the resturaunt, extremely pissed off at the blonde.

Nami sighed slightly in relief, as Luffy didnt notice her.

_'I dont need people who know me getting in the way.. Even if he had only met me once.'_

With that, she got up, and after paying the owner, she left the resturaunt.

_'Time to get back to what I was doing..'_

* * *

Zoro groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, surprised to see Luffy standing infront of him. "You again..?"

Luffy nodded "Yep."

The tied up man growls slightly "Why do you keep coming here?"

The straw hat wearing man folded his arms "I want you to be part of my crew."

Zoro sighed lowly "This again..? Look.. I have a promise that I intend to keep..."

Luffy's eyes fully opened at this "Oh yeah?"

Zoro then smirked as his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to be the greatest swordsmen that ever lived."

Luffy stared at the man, honestly surprised. However, a thought came to him.

"Then, why not fulfill that promise, as my first mate?"

Zoro looked at Luffy in shock "W-What..?"

Luffy then smiled slightly "It's not like joining a pirate crew would get in the way of obtaining that."

He then looked up at the sky "Besides... After telling me about a dream like that... Now I just wanna help you reach it."

Zoro's eyes widen greatly at this as he just hangs there in silence.

Luffy then chuckles "I'm gonna get your swords, then bust you out." He then scratches his chin "I'm pretty sure they'd be in the base.." With that, he rushes to the Marine base.

Zoro just stares at the ground, completely surprised to hear that someone.. Would want to help him.

Granted, he doesn't exactly want help.. Swordsmen only truly get stronger if they train, and strive alone. But the fact that someone believed in his promise... His _dream_.

Zoro then chuckles slightly.

"That guy..."

Nami growled as she snuck her way through the Marine base, still remembering when she saw Luffy. "Why the hell is he here..? First the cruise ship... Now this!.. Dammit.."

The two then say, at the same time.

"Just who the hell is he..."

* * *

Second chapter completed! Damn I'm on a roll!

Well, Zoro is now introduced, and Nami is here too! Though.. She and Luffy won't be talking to eachother until the fourth chapter.

Anywho.. Hope you like it!


End file.
